Gurren Laggan the new epilogue
by MaddMatt90
Summary: In the week leading up to their marriage, Nia and Simone agreed to use spiral energy to keep her alive. Though it may be only a temporary means of doing so, they spend every moment with eachother as if it were their last.


Every one was there; Yoko, Rossiu, every member of Team Dai-Gurren and even little Boota was there to see one of the happiest moments in Nia and Simone's life, for the two were saying their vows and becoming a married couple. They had been through a lot in the past few weeks, but their love for each other was undying and never waivered. With the blessing of Rossiu for them to kiss, every one held their breath.

"I love you Nia Tepplin." Simone said softly.

"And I love you Simone the Digger." Nia blushed as she leaned into Simone, resting her head on his shoulder.

Later on during their reception, everyone was having a good time; dancing, laughing, but Yoko could tell something was wrong that Nia and Simone were not sharing with everyone else. She waited for Nia to be alone before she would ask her. When Yoko found Nia, she was sitting on a chair admiring her wedding ring.

"I know I have said this before," Yoko said with a smile," but congratulations." Nia turned and wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't care how many times you say it, this is the happiest I have ever been."

"But than why do I get the sense that something is wrong?" Yoko's question was unexpected, and Nia didn't know how to answer. She just smiled.

"There isn't anything wrong," Nia put her hand on her arm, "It is just…" Nia couldn't tell the truth; the truth that her time left on earth is limited. Since the anti-spirals were defeated, there is no reason for her to exist anymore. Her and Simone decided in the week she was supposed to have left to try and use spiral energy to keep her from fading away. It worked but is only a temporary solution until they can find a permanent fix. So Nia and Simone vowed to spend every day with each other like it would be their last, which it well could be. But no, she couldn't tell Yoko this, not just yet.

"It's just what Nia?" Yoko gave Nia a worried look.

"It is just that I am still getting used to the fact that I am married!" Nia chuckled, which relaxed Yoko.

"That all?" Yoko laughed, "Thought you were having second thoughts on the whole marriage thing!"

"Oh no! Never in a million years! I love Simone with all my heart!"

"Good! Cherish everything you two have, got it?" Yoko explained, hinting at her love for Kamina and how it was all taken away so suddenly.

"Nia!" Simone shouted as he ran up to her," There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" the rest of the reception went on without a hitch, but Yoko did not fully believe Nia's answer, but was willing to let it go until they were ready to share.

Two years had passed and still there had not been a sign of her about to fade away. Nia and Simone thought it would be best a time as ever to finally have children. Soon later a son was born whom they rightfully named Kamina. They were happy, always spending as much time together as possible. Simone gave all his responsibilities to his friends so he and Nia could be alone. They have a home in the hillside of a mountain far from Kamina City. Though they did enjoy their visits with all their friends, they best enjoyed their time raising Kamina, hoping for the future. Though they knew Nia's time was up at any time which made them even closer.

"Simone?" Nia asked

"Yes Nia?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked looking over at her from across the table. She held a bottle in one hand and gently cradled Kamina in her other.

"For making me as lucky as I am. I know if my time to go happens tomorrow, I would not regret anything."

"Nia, I thank you for never leaving my side, and for always being here for Kamina and I." Nia blushed and tears streamed down her face.

"I love you Simone."

"I love you too."

Eighteen years had passed by and Nia and Simone were as happily in love as ever. Kamina started his first year in training as a pilot. Yoko was still resides on Koreha Island as Principle Yomako. Viral becames the captain for Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren and is an Emissary of Earth. Rossiu still holds the role of commander and chief of Kamina City. Simone had handed his core dill to Gimmy, now he and Darry were Gurren Lagann's new pilots. The rest of Team Dai-Gurren lived their lives happily. Up until this week that is, they all closely waited for the bad news.

Nia and Simone shared their secret with everyone some years ago on the annual celebration of the defeat of the Anti-Spirals, which has now become a holiday of some sorts. Some did not take the news well, especially Yoko, who had knew they were hiding something. So, they decided when the time comes, they will be informed when Nia faded away. Kamina had known since he was old enough to understand what it meant. Earlier in the week Nia had fallen and when Simone ran to make sure she was ok, he saw that her leg had partially faded a way for a moment before reappearing. The spiral energy was finally wearing off and to their dismay no permanent fix could have been found. Since than Kamina came home and spent time with is mom and dad, and every night at sunset, they would go to the top of the mountain to watch the sun disappear behind the curve of the Earth.

This night was special though, the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren was being launched on a special peace keeping mission across the galaxy. They went on top of their mountain to watch the launch. Kamina sat in front of his parents with an aged Boota on top of his head. Nia and Simone were resting against a large tree which they had carved their initials on as well as the Team Dai-Gurren logo on it. She was curled up as he had his arms around her, holding her close. They knew tonight was it, the last night they will spend with each other.

"Kamina, remember when you were younger and you went around saying that Kamina City was named after you?" Nia giggled as Kamina rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yes mom, how could I forget? Dad sat me down and gave me the ENTIRE story of how I got my name and who I am named after. Though, as awesome as he sounds, wish I was able to meet him."

"Yes, wish you would have been able to as well." Simone said softly, remembering the man whose name is now proudly worn by his son. They watched as a large number of green streaks shot across the sky, leaving Earth and heading into the vast unknown.

"Simone," Nia said softly as she reached out in front of her, showing that her arm was fading away, "It's time." Simone only nodded and pulled her even closer into his arms. Kamina got up, walked over and sat down and wrapped his arms around both his mom and dad.

"Good bye mom." Kamina whispered as tears began dripping off his face.

"I love you with all my heart Nia." Simone fought hard to hold back the tears but he was not able too. Nia soon too was crying as she began to glow.

"I love you too Simone and I love you as well Kamina." She kissed Kamina on his forehead, "Just remember that this is not for ever, I will be waiting for you."

"I will miss you Nia, until than." Simone barely was able to talk. Nia leaned in and kissed Simone. Their lips interlocked for the last time. They held the kiss until she slowly faded away completely, only leaving behind her wedding ring and a trail of particles that blew away with the wind. Kamina and Simone sat there for a long time, not dare moving incase it was all a dream, or even a prank Nia was playing, but deep in their hearts they knew she was not coming back. Simone was ok with it because she was right, they were only saying good-by for now; she will be waiting for him when it is his turn to pass.

"Come on dad, let's go." Kamina said softly as he slowly stood up, "We have to let everyone know."

"Go on ahead; I will be right behind you, son." Simone stood up and waited for Kamina to be out of sight before he slowly started to walk down the path.

"Nia… Who do you suppose I am now?" He whispered as he looked up at twinkling stars that dotted the now dark night sky.


End file.
